Chapter 9: Another Day, Another Necromorph.
This is the 9th Chapter in the HSATM installation. Description Orion and the gang get pinned down between a large group of Necromorphs and a group of Tiedmann's men. How will Orion lead them out of this mess? Story Orion: *Gunfire and screaming* Everybody get down! It's not- *static* Michael: *static, then screaming* -everywhere, help me! Logan: *static, then screaming* -shouldn't they -*static, screaming resumes* Why're they firing at us?! Explosions and gun shots fill the air as countless Necromorphs advance on Orion and friends. Who are, unfortunately, pinned down in their location. Egil: *undistinguishable* -doesn't make any sense! Why do they want us dead? Drake: *static, gunshots* -now?! OH GOD LOOK- *static, complete blackout* Bright lights can be seen and loud noises can be heard. Screeches both human and Necromorph can be heard. Orion blinks a few times, then opens his eyes slowly. Gunshots and explosions still fill the air. Emily: -he's coming to. Orion: *in pain* Unnh, what happened? Emily: They shot a grenade or something at us and it blew up part of the structure above us and it collapsed and you got knocked out for a few minutes. Orion: Am I bleeding, is it bad? Emily: You needed a small Med Pack, and a bandage, but you're ok. Drake: You alright there Mr. Hero? Orion: Yeah, I think so. *rubs his head* Give me a sit-rep. Drake: We're still pinned down, but we found better shelter. Egil took a bullet to the left bicep, Jonnie took a Lurker barb to the right tricep, and Ryu took the aftermath of an Exploder's suicide attack. Two small Med Packs and a medium have been used, as well as gauze and non-drowzy painkillers. Two Stasis Packs have been used as well as 22 total rounds of ammo for the various guns. The attacking security team has taken three casualties and what looks like four injuries, leaving them with eight men. They appear to have used 34 total rounds of ammo, seeming to have only Pulse Rifles. However, we believe them to have a single Seeker Rifle with low ammo. An estimate of 82 total Necromorphs of the Slasher, Exploder, Lurker, and Pregnant variety have been killed. Orion: Get everyone food and water, we need to be at the top of our game. Remember it was only an hour ago that we left those buildings behind us, that leader has a chance of being alive. Just then a group of six Slashers fall from the ceiling, one of them dying on impact. Two of them losing their legs and one losing an arm. Drake picks up a metal pipe lying on the ground and uses it to kill the three injured ones while Emily and Orion kill the remaining two. Drake then sets up a ground of metal pipes in the ground as a "spike pit" below the hole in the ceiling. Drake: We should have done something like this sooner, we need some melee weapons. Like some Plasma Saws or Rock Saws, or some long metal bars. Orion: I agree, they could come in handy. Nice spike pit there, should help if more come from there. Just then a member of the security team falls from the ceiling with a flaming Lurker on his face. He's screaming in pain and as he falls, gets impaled in his head, chest, stomach, and left leg. The Lurker dies along with the security guard, being impaled in the middle of its body and still being on fire. Drake: ...speak of the devil! Now, he had to have had a Flamethrower. Where are you, you sneaky bastard. *walks around for a while* Ah-ha, found ya! *picks it up and wipes off the trigger and handle* Well, it's blood-covered but it'll work. Orion: Yes you can use it, just be very careful. We don't need flaming Necromorphs coming at us, that's just ungodly. Drake: Got ya, I'll only use it when needed. Emily: I gave everyone food and water, just like you asked. Uhm *gets wide-eyed* what happened here? Orion: After you left Drake set up a spike pit to prevent further aerial attacks, this guy fell through and he had a Flamethrower with him. And now Drake has a Flamethrower since he found it and built the pit. Emily: That's a bit morbid...*turns around and pukes a little* Drake: We need all the weapons we can get. Don't look now, I have to search his body for ammo and supplies. *searches the body and surroundings* Awesome, a large Med Pack, a Stasis Pack, 25 Plasma Batteries, and 362 Flame Fuel. They must have a heavy artillery team, we should be careful. They might have a bit more fire power up there. Orion: Drake, hand me my Seeker Rifle. I may be able to take them out from here. Then we can go up there, take their supplies, and find a way out of this Sector. *Drake hands him his Seeker Rifle. Orion then exhales and fires two shots, then hides for a minute. Then he returns, exhales and fires two more shots.* That's all of them, well that I can see anyways. Logan: We're not taking fire from the security team anymore, they must've been ambushed. Drake: Actually, Orion here just took 'em out with his sniping skills. Logan: Wow Orion, didn't think you had it in you. Orion: I did what needed to be done, they would've caused us to die. Get the group, set up Detonator mines, and lets head up there to search for supplies and a way out. The group sets up Detonator mines around the building and inside the doorframe then heads out the hole in the ceiling after making a suitable "staircase." As they make their way to the platform above where the security team was, they hear an explosion and look down as the building they were in collapses into shambles, taking out a large group of Necromorphs with it. As they make their way to the top, they are met with an ungodly sight: an Infector turning the dead security members. Logan: Oh no! Quick, kill the Infector before it turns anymore then kill the turned bodies! *just then a body rises and quickly rushes the group, Logan shoots it with Stasis then quickly takes out its arms* HURRY UP GOD DAMN IT PEOPLE! The group kills the Infector and then dismembers the dead bodies, then searches them for supplies. This meets with a good amount of Med Packs, Stasis Packs, and ammunitions. Drake: Okay Logan, what the fuck was that about? You're not the boss. Logan: C'mon I know I told you guys about Twitchers! And if I didn't, and for those who don't rememberor weren't here for that lecture, Twitchers are Necromorphs made from the bodies of humans with Stasis Modules in their RIG. They have the appearance of a Slasher but are much faster than any other Necromorph. In order to reduce them to regular speed take out their legs or use Stasis. They are a high priority, kill them before other close-rage Necromorphs. Orion: Thanks for the save Logan, I myself didn't remember that. I need to make sure it sticks..*kicks the ground as he reloads his weapons* Logan: No sweat, not everyone remembers everything. Drake: Yeah man, this is why we're a team. Jonnie: I'm boreeedddddddddddddddd Drake: The fuck did you just say? Jonnie: You heard me, I'm bored. Orion: The hell man? This isn't a video game, this is real life. Get serious or we could all die. And we don't get to respawn from "the last save." Jonnie: I'm aware, but this is kind of boring. Nothing new is happening, it's just the same old, same old. Logan: Nothing new? How about that fucking leader thing like an hour and a half ago? Or the fact we just got attacked and 'pinned down '''by fucking humans while being rushed by Necromorphs! How is that not new?! Jonnie: Meh, still not very exciting. They're predictable, humans and Necromorphs alike. But that leader thing was interesting, till you had to kill it. You hog all the fun, party killer. Emily: What the fuck's wrong with you?! We almost died back there! Jonnie: Whatever, fuck y'all I'm out. I'll smell you punks later, I'm gonna go have some fun. ''The group watches in slight disappointment and worry as Jonnie grabs a few supplies then jumps over the railing and slides down the pile of rubble and heads deeper into the Sector. Not knowing his fate, the group prays for his safety. Little does the group know that he has a deeper, more vile motive for leaving. Logan: I would say good riddance, but he had his uses. Ryu: We all do, but he was something else.. I didn't really trust the guy, too many secrets. And he seemed really crazy. Egil: Indeed, he was a bit insane. I can't think of anyone else that would look towards these hellish creatures for fun. Ryu: Exactly, this isn't vacation. It's life or death situation. Logan: Haha, vacation reminds me of something. Ryu: What? Logan: You remember the old Xbox 360 gaming consoles right? Ryu: Yeah, what about them? Logan: Well there was a game about an island getaway that this man and his family go to for vacation, I think, it's been awhile. Anyways, one day this get wakes up or something and there's no one around and the place is just 'INFESTED '''with zombies. Can you imagine being trapped on an island with zombies? Let alone an island that's supposed to be paradise? Anyways, this guy is being led around and he's doing shit until he can finally get off the island. They make a "cure" and bring it to the person in charge of leading the main character, but this guy only wants it to cure his wife. His wife ends up biting him though and he uses the cure on himself, which turns him into a ''super zombie. The main character wins and then him and his friends escape the island. I think that's how it went. Ryu: Wow, kind of ironic. We're trapped on a space station with the living dead and we're just trying to find a way to stop it or at least escape, hopefully both. Anyways, how do you remember that? That's a LONG time ago! Logan: Oh I got bored not too long ago so I started reading up on old gaming consoles and that game caught my eye, so I played it a little. It was actually pretty good for its time. Ryu: If we make it out of this alive, you gotta show it to me. Logan: *laughs a little* Deal. Orion: Guys we should get- *he's stopped by a very loud roaring noise as the door they were about to go through explodes* An enormous Enhanced Brute charges through the door, losing its footing on the dead bodies and slipping, causing it to tumble over the railing and fall down the pile of rubble, taking some of the railing with it. Drake: Holy shit! Orion: Is everyone ok?! Emily: *screeches* OHMYGOD! Everyone turns toward her and then looks at her awkwardly. She points to where the Brute came from and everyone notices that Michael is standing there with only one arm, the other one smashed flat on the ground by the remains of the railing. Michael faints and collapses on the ground and everyone rushes to his side. The gang quickly tries to stop the bleeding and keep it from getting infected as Emily gets him a large Med Pack and some water. When Michael comes to the group has managed to stop his bleeding but despite their efforts his health stays orange. The group quickly explains what happened then helps him to his feet. Michael: Well it's a good thing I'm not left handed I guess, but now I'll probably hinder you guys.. Orion: No, we'll take care of you. Egil: Indeed, as a matter of fact, we're near a prothstetics center. Give me enough time, and I can make you a new arm! Michael: Alright.. Egil: Maybe while we're there, we'll find some supplies. Some morphine would possibly help, or at least some more meds. Painkillers, fever-reducers, aspirin, antibiotics, etc. Orion: He's right, alright guys. Let's head out, but someone needs to watch the rear, that Brute could come back. Ukitake: Me, Drake, and Egil can do it. Drake: Woah, stepping up to the plate Ukitake. I like it, show you're courage man. Orion: Thanks Ukitake, but no I need Drake with me. Ryu will go with his AMR, that should put that beast in its place if it comes back. Ryu: Alright, sounds good to me. I should be able to fire a shot every 50-75 minutes based on the length of the shot. I can shoot for a 0.5-3.5 second duration. Orion: If you see that thing, no less than two seconds of fire on it. Ryu: Will do boss, that thing won't be able to move after I get done with it. Orion: Everyone else with me, only two groups this time. We have to protect Michael until we can get him a new arm. The group beings heading down the corridor as Egil gives Orion detailed instructions of how to get to the destination room. What awaits our heroes next time? Will the Brute come back, what became of the leader Necromorph seen before, and what will become of Jonnie? Trivia *The game referenced by Logan is Dead Island. Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker Chapters Category:Squattop Category:Squattop's Chapters